digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Myotismon
Myotismon Myotismon is an Undead Digimon whose Japanese name and design are derived from the mythological Vampire and Demon, and whose English name is derived from the Greater mouse-eared bat. As the king of Undead Digimon, it was resurrected through the dark arts and obtained mighty powers. Originally a brutal computer virus which destroyed the computer data it absorbed, it possessed the ability to revive the destroyed data as malignant computer viruses. As the owner of an extremely cruel and cunning personality, it is exceedingly difficult to destroy this Digimon. However, it cannot demonstrate its powers outside of the night, and its power is cut in half during the daytime.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/vamdemon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Vamdemon] Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Frontier A silhouette of Myotismon was seen outside the eating tent at the Autumn Leaf Fair. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon World Myotismon lives in Greylord Mansion, where he is originally found starving on the floor. Once the player brings him Steak, Myotismon explains the situation but later becomes imprisoned by his own creation, SkullGreymon. Once freed, Myotismon reappears in his mansion and a notorious glitch occurs where a large portion of his speech is missing. Myotismon can be obtained with a cheat device. Digimon World 2 Myotismon digivolves from Devimon or IceDevimon, and can digivolve to VenomMyotismon. You can also trade a DarkTyrannomon for Myotismon at the Digimon Center around the same time you get the Admantium Core from Jijimon. Digimon World 3 Myotismon digivolves from Devimon at level 50 and can digivolve to MaloMyotismon at level 99. It also appears as a card with black S-energy and 35/36. Digimon Digital Card Battle Myotismon belongs to the Dark card group. Although taking a large 50+DP to digivolve in to , it has the minimum HP for an ultimate level & low attack power . Two Myotismon appear as NPC's in the game. One is found on Desert Island hosting the Arena there after the player beats A. This Myotismon is the one from Digimon Adventure 01 according to his dialog. He forces the player to compete in the Arena without Option cards. (him and his underlings still get to use them though.) Another Myotismon can be found in Dark City's Haunted Arena hosting it. He is actually friendlier than the other one. However, he's a bit snooty and calls the player his "servant" and commands them to battle him. Digimon World DS Myotismon digivolves from Devimon at level 32 and 2500 Dark Exp. and can digivolve to VenomMyotismon(level 56 and 99990 total Exp.) or MaloMyotismon(Level 45,DemiDevimon in party,bank or farm.). Myotismon also appears in Chrome Mine. Digimon World Data Squad In Sneyato Forest, Bakemon digivolved into Myotismon during it's fight with the DATS members. With info from a mysterious person, Myotismon ended up defeated. The info was to use the support command, VB enchant, on the digimons Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Myotismon will appear in Thriller Ruins after the Quest given by Digitamamon in Dawn, or Devimon in Dusk.. Myotismon digivolves from Devimon, it requires 195 Spirit, 10,000 Dark Experience, and level 42. It can digivolve to VenomMyotismon, at level 66, 6666 beast experience and a DemiDevimon in the "party". It can DNA digivolve with Shadramon to form MaloMyotismon at level 68, 470 spirit and have Arukenimon in the "party". Attacks *'Grisly Wing' (Night Raid): Manipulates a countless swarm of bats, and begins a surprise attack. *'Crimson Lightning' (Bloody Stream): Uses a stream of blood like a whip. *'Cloud Minion' *'Blood Punch' *'Nightmare Claw' (Dead Scream): Sends out a black, ghost-like entity that turns the victim black and paralyzes them. *'Nightmare Wave': Fires electricity which amplifies the target's doubts and mistrust. "Myotismon + Yakiimon" "Myotismon + Yakiimon" is the DigiXros of Myotismon and Yakiimon. Notes and References Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Undead Digimon Category:Ghost Digimon Category:Digimon species